<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Demonic Bond by Denidene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800462">A Demonic Bond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denidene/pseuds/Denidene'>Denidene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Demon Summoning, Demonic Shenanigans, Demons, M/M, byaichi, well...., what can go wrong?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denidene/pseuds/Denidene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What was supposed to be a fun night with maybe a questionable purpose, turned out different from what Kurosaki Ichigo had expected. <br/>Demons were not real, so trying to summon one could not be harmful, right?<br/>Well, turned out, he was wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Demonic Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuKevin/gifts">RyuuKevin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yep, another fic. Do I feel sorry? <br/>nope xD</p><p>Happy birthday Kevin! A bit late and a bit short, but, I really could not whip it out as fast as I wanted it to.<br/>Hope you had a great day &lt;3<br/>Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Loud laughter and noises could be heard in the badly lit room. Well, a non-lit warehouse would be more accurate. The smell of cigarette smoke and warm beer lingered around as well as the sharp smell of cheap paint. Luckily, they were in a secluded place where no one would be disturbed by them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lean, tall orange-headed teenager with a scowl on his face was leaning against a pillar, simply watching his friends who were laughing and joking around. A few of friends were quietly squatting in a secluded area. They were quiet and sometimes whispered to each other while passing a book and a paint can around. They were focused on drawing something on the ground, brushes carefully copying something from a book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The only light that they had was the soft glow of the moon that filtered through the high glass panels, some still intact and some broken, of the abandoned warehouse they were in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He simply watched on and wondered why he was here again. He sighed and felt his eye twitch when he realised that the shade of red they had chosen actually was similar to blood. He eyed Keigo suspiciously, knowing that the guy had a flair for drama. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes for a second, really wondering why he even went along with the antics of his friends. Kurosaki Ichigo was his name, he was just a normal high school student. He took his studies seriously, but didn’t study too hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cared a great deal about his friends and family and he did not mind getting dragged into the schemes of his friends. However, sometimes…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes again and let his eyes scan around. All his friends were here actually now that he thought of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tatsuki, Orihime and Rangiku were quietly in a corner talking about god knows what. He shuddered when he remembered the last time they had dragged him to shop with them in preparation for a party. And it was not even the shopping which nearly killed him. No, it was worse, it was gossip. And even worse, the mention of food recipes and wanting to try them out.The combinations of snacks and recipes for meals they had suggested made his stomach protest just by the thought of it. And if they were not talking about food, they would be talking about guys. Never again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toshirou and Momo were quietly talking in a corner. He shook his head at that, wondering when they would finally ‘fess up to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uryuu, Chad and Mizuiro were helping Keigo paint, trying to perfectly copy something out of that book of theirs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Ikkaku and Yumichika were bantering, trying to one up each other. Ichigo shook his head slightly at that. They would start to fight in a few, he was sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His friends annoyed the hell out of him and always came up with stupid ideas which would get them into trouble somehow. However, he would not trade them for anything in the world. They were his annoying friends and that was the reason he would always tag along anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time around, Mizuiro showed them a book with funny drawings. They looked like flower patterns, or just like awesome tattoos, but they were not. What was the word again? Oh right, arrays. The book called those drawings arrays.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichigo still couldn't believe that his friends were actually trying to draw an array. The book was some kind of spell book. It could bring fortune or misfortune to people and even summon demons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though no one believed any of those things were real, he himself included, he would rather not mess with it. What if it was real and they managed to summon a demon. He sighed and took a long swif of his beer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could not believe that his friends wanted to mess with those arrays. Then again, he was here as well, wasn’t he? He was honestly curious what his friends wanted to do. He was curious if the book was real or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his friends had approached them with the book and the idea of trying one of the arrays, he had suspiciously eyed the book. The cover was made of leather and the title, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Advanced Arrays</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was engraved with a fancy script. It was not something he had expected them to take interest in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he asked them where the hell they had found the book, they simply shrugged. Keigo and Chad had no idea since they were not there. Uryuu looked miserable, yet his eyes shone with curiosity. Of course he could not resist a mysterious book. Mizuiro then piped up, since he was apparently the one who found the book and wanted to drag the rest of them into his schemes this time around. He was surprised, since Keigo was usually the one dragging them off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichigo could feel his eyebrows twitch when Mizuiro calmly explained that he had found it in some kind of creepy, back alley store that sold witchcraft and spell books just outside town. Just the entire description rang alarm bells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glanced over at Uryuu and saw that he was uncomfortable with the idea as well, however, he was curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichigo sighed at that and then narrowed his eyes at Mizuiro, remembering some of the previous schemes. Most of them were harmless. However, he also knew that when his schemes went wrong, the situation would downright go to shit. And it was only this person who managed to get situations to go downright to shit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew then that they would mess around with the book and was not surprised when they asked him to join in. He simply resigned to his fate and told them he would be there. They were excited and said that it would be fun to try and draw one. Keigo and Mizuiro were chattering excitedly while Uryuu and Chad simply followed along. Ichigo watched them walk away and shook his head while he made his way to the next classroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So that is how he found himself here right now. They had agreed to meet in an abandoned warehouse that same night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keigo and Mizuiro had bought paint with them and were drawing the array ,carefully copying each and every line from the book with concentrated gazes. They all brought booze and some snacks that they would share. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichigo and Uryuu had leafed through the book together when they had not decided what to paint yet. There were tons of arrays in the book, some more complicated than the other. He had been surprised at the nature of some arrays though. Some were to find your true love, or more accurately, to summon them. Something did not seem right about the wording, then again, Ichigo had shrugged it off since they were not copying that one right now anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some were more understandable. To curse your enemy, to enhance your lifespan, to cure a sickness by passing it to someone else, etc. All kinds of different arrays. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one they were all most susceptible about though, that was the one they had chosen to draw. One to summon a demon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichigo did not believe in demons, ghosts or anything related to the supernatural for that matter. His dad did however, and had all kinds of shields and charms hanging around their house, to repel and keep the ghosts and demons out of their house. Ichigo just thought his dad was being ridiculous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dad would definitely skin him alive for participating in the antics of his friends right now. Luckily for him, his dad did not know and would never find out anyway. How bad could it really get anyway? They would fail, get a good laugh out of it and have a good time together. That would be all there was to this book, and then they would forget all about it by next week, no problems at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked over to the array and watched as his friends were carefully finishing up the last few strokes. The array was not symmetrical, which kind of ruins the aesthetic of the array in his opinion. It did puzzle him though, since the arrays he had seen with Uryuu were all symmetrical. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he did not believe that the array would work, he was intrigued about how it was supposed to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they were finishing up the last strokes, he suddenly shivered, a bad feeling started to gather in his gut. He shook it off and told himself that he was simply being ridiculous. He did not believe it would work, so he had nothing to be apprehensive of, to be afraid of. Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let his gaze sweep over his friends, and none of them seemed concerned at all. Heck, they were not even paying attention to the array. All of them were just trying to have a good time. Some of them were just walking around and inspecting the warehouse while others were even dancing and of course fighting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So drawing the array was actually quite a feat of itself. People would accidentally brush past the people who were drawing or bump into them, sometimes almost stepping onto the paint as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How they eventually managed, he had no idea. But they did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When there was only one stroke missing, Mizuiro got up and called everyone over so they could do this together. There were a few instructions next to the array and they had to follow it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichigo could feel his dread intensify, but simply shook his head. He was being paranoid and he definitely blamed this on his dad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took some coordination and more effort that it was probably worth, but they were standing in a circle with their shoes just toeing the line of the array. He was careful to not step on the paint since it was still wet. The same could not be said of the others. Some people clumsily stepped onto it, but removed their feet carefully, trying not to damage it too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that it would matter since, after all, it was just for fun right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed when he realised he was standing next to Ikkaku, who somehow managed to get himself drunk already. On his other side was Rangiku, who was tipsy  or maybe drunk as well. They were not really paying attention, swaying and they were slurring their words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichigo really wanted to facepalm right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mizuiro slowly taught them what they had to chant, according to the manual of the book. When they somehow managed to remember what they had to chant, Ichigo was already frustrated and just wanted to go home and lie in bed already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did they have to remember twelve lines that sounded like a toddler trying to speak anyway?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mizuiro did a countdown from five with his fingers. He added the last stroke while the rest started to chant rather seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichigo felt another shiver run down his spine, god, if the police found them like this they would have no excuse. They would be mistaken for a cult or something as ridiculous as that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did not know why, since Ikkaku was known to be able to hold his liquor pretty well. So he was surprised when he felt him sway. He looked beside him and felt panic welling up when he realised that he was passing out on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichigo moved and had just enough time to hold him back and push him back, preventing him from falling into the array and thus the wet paint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt his hair raise and realised that nothing was mentioned about what would happen when the formation was broken. Not that any of them thought that something would happen anyway. However, Ichigo realised that they were wrong in that split second. He felt it straight after he pushed Ikkaku away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud bang resounded, dust was flying everywhere, causing everyone to temporarily close their eyes. He could hear Orihime and Momo screaming while Toshirou was cursing loudly. Panic ensued then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichigo was still in shock, nothing was supposed to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was broken out of his stupor when someone elbowed him in his rib, causing him to lose his balance. He had no idea who did it since the dust was not settling, which was also strange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ikkaku was not beside him anymore and he knew that it was not Rangiku. She would not be flailing around like this, so who had elbowed him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, that thought soon was overshadowed by another thought. What way was he falling right now? Towards the array?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He vaguely recalled another thing he had seen in the book when he was skimming it. It had caught his eye and he snorted when he read it. However, dread was building. His luck could not be this bad, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered reading: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whoever was in the array, the being being summoned will be bound to that person.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought it was ridiculous the first time he laid eyes on that line. However, now, he felt even more dread, because if this all was real...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he fell down, he cursed loudly and wanted to get up. However, he realised that his hand was on something wet and his eyes widened, realising what had happened. He cursed loudly when light started to sprout from where he was laying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see the array lighting up, slowly tracing all the strokes. Red light glowed and lit up the room in an ominous way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard gasps and everyone fell silent, watching the red light with bated breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could get up, the entire array was already glowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichigo furrowed his brows, wondering if it was his imagination or not. Was the array getting brighter and brighter?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he realised it was the case, he could only think that everything truly went downhill before another bang was heard and a blinding white light engulfed all of them, forcing them to close their eyes once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thought that was on his mind, was: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve got to be kidding me!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>